


Golden

by cimotabus



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Dad!Harvey, Donnal Paulsen Amazing As Always, Family, Pearson Specter, Suits, Suits TV, teen!Mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimotabus/pseuds/cimotabus
Summary: Harvey specter adopts a teenage Mike Ross. Shenanigans ensue. Dad!Harvey, Teenage!Mike
Relationships: Mike Ross/Harvey Specter, Mike Ross/Rachel Zane, Trevor Evans/Mike Ross
Kudos: 20





	1. High School Lecture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter I had to do some research...I quoted some parts of Introduction to Law for Mike and Harvey's dialog. Please don't sue me. Dm me for human right complains, insults and grammar mistakes.

_I'm late, I'm so late_ , Mike thought. He was speeding through the streets on his bike, bagel hanging in his mouth, scarf flowing behind him. It was October in New York City, which usually isn't that cold, but this year has been an exception. Mike rides a bike to school – he always has, there’s just something about rushing through the streets through the crowds of early working New York people that seems fun to Mike. Mike almost crashed into the school building when he arrived, he didn't even bother to park his bike properly and just let it drop to the ground by the gate. He gulped down his bagel while running in the hallway. This was his first day as a high school freshman, and _goddamnit_ , he was already late.

There’s always a lot of awkwardness about arriving late to class; you’re running in the halls, clenching onto your textbooks, shirt untucked, glasses crooked, and when you open the door with a big thud, and when you practically stomp into the classroom, scurrying to find a seat, everyone is staring at you. Curious eyes darted up to Mike’s face, wondering who he is and why he’s late.

Mike quickly said something like “sorry” and settled down into an empty seat in the corner of the classroom.

The students were arranged into groups, and he was sitting with three other people, who, one was doodling boobs on his textbook, one was secretly checking Instagram, and the other one was sleeping. That’s the thing about public high school – nobody really cares. Mike sighed as he took out his notebook. Each kid in this class seemed bored, or either was dazing off, and no one was actually listening, each thinking about their own teenage lives. Being a teenager is a horrible thing, it means you’re going through puberty – it makes you emotional, impulsive, angsty, it gives you acne, it makes you all weird and horny and jittery, and it makes your life seem to constantly go up and down, and you have absolutely no control over it, you’re just expected to live through it. Mike’s not a typical teenager though, he’s depressed half the time – he didn’t have any friends, his parents are dead, his grammy is old and immobile – and happy half the time – he has a lot of free time, he practically lives on his own, and he can do whatever he wants. He’s a smart boy - no doubt about that - but he isn't really emotionally intelligent or athletic either. While other kids his age are playing baseball and going out to parties, Mike stays at home is either always reading or taking care of grammy. It's very hard for him to get enough mental stimulation, which makes him bored all the time, even in the highest-level classes. He likes the law - _like_ is an understatement, mind you, he carries a law book wherever he goes, it's like he lives and _breathes_ the law – it’s the perfect combination of fun, perplexing and classy for Mike. That’s what makes Mike different, he’s just chronically bored and lonely.

On the other hand, Trevor, the kid sitting in the middle of the classroom, secretly gets high a lot. He’s the exact opposite of Mike. It’s not even the drugs that he likes – it’s the thrill. The thrill of not being caught, the thrill that he’s constantly _on the run_. It makes him feel mysterious and special. Every day, 5 P.M, he’d go in Target’s public bathroom and stand on the toilet in the stall next to the small window, and he’ll light up a joint and let the smoke waft out the window, since any drugs that you light up will have too strong of a smell to be smoked inside so he has to smoke it into open air. Trevor has bad grades, he ditches school a lot, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t smart. He has a lot of street smarts. He’s the type of person who just can’t escape from their own head and can’t escape from their own life so they start to find meaningless pleasurable activities to distract themselves, like drugs, or porn. When I say escape, I mean from trauma, abuse, or other things. Trevor has a rough life. And when people like this start to try and find what actually is meaningful they get sucked into that process itself, and the action of trying to find something meaningful becomes a meaningless addiction itself. These people are in this state where if they go back, they go back to doing drugs and porn and useless pointless things, but if they go forward they sink into this loophole and it puts them back at square one. That’s the strange thing about pleasure and entertainment, people always get obsessed and addicted to things that it has literally become reality, these entertainments have become engraved in our brains, and you sink so deep in the pleasure that it doesn’t feel like anything anymore but you just _can’t stop_ , you _need_ it, and you lose yourself. That’s Trevor.

Anyways.

You can imagine how Mike felt when he heard that Harvey Specter was going to come make a speech at his school. True, he knew that Pearson Specter started a new program where lawyers can choose to make speeches at schools instead of doing pro bono work, and true, he also knew that his high school was one of the largest and most popular public high schools in New York, so it's kind of an obvious choice to make speeches at, but he was still shocked by the fact that _the_ actual Harvey Specter was going to make a speech at his school. When he heard the announcement on the speakers during lunch, he almost dropped his food tray and jumped to the ceiling with excitement.

Meanwhile, Harvey was moping around in Jessica's office. He didn't want to do pro bono work, but he didn't want to make a speech either. Harvey was sitting on Jessica's couch making an exasperated expression, as if he was going to choke and die from just _thinking_ about making a speech in front of a bunch of teenagers. Donna was laughing at Harvey outside, not being able to imagine Harvey giving a speech to teenagers.

What Harvey didn't know is that he will meet his future son at this lecture.

\------

Lecture time came by quick. Mike was rushing in the hallways, bumping into people and apologizing to everyone. He quickly reached the lecture hall and sat in the very front row, eagerly waiting, looking like an excited puppy. There were only about a dozen people in the entire two hundred seat auditorium, which made Mike nervous but relieved at the same time. He heard the door open and saw a man walk in. Mike was holding his breath. The man was tall, fit, and was wearing a three piece suit with coiffed up hair. "My name is Harvey," he said, "Harvey Specter. Name partner of Pearson Specter." Mike's mouth dropped open. His brain went blank - he couldn't believe that he was sitting in front of the best closer in New York, the fucking name partner of the number one law firm. Sure, he heard the announcement saying that Harvey Specter was coming over, but his brain could not process the fact that the actual Harvey Specter is right there, standing right in front of him.

"Assuming most of you guys don't even know who I am, I'm the best closer in New York." Harvey paused and stared at his unresponsive audience, then cleared his throat. "There's only around ten of you here. How many of you are actually interested in law?" Mike looked around to see if anyone raised their hand, which no one did, and he shyly raised his arm up slightly, just enough so that Harvey could see. Harvey quickly scanned the room, his eyes lingering on Mike. "Alright. Not a lot. Well there's nothing I can do about that. I'm going to talk about some law basics, I guess."

He pulled down the black board and started to draw a diagram. "The American legal system is an overarching government system. First there's the federal system, then the state system under it." He started writing on the blackboard. "Which means, wherever you are in the US, you are subject to more than one system of laws, both federal and state."

"Let's talk about the federal system first. At the top of the hierarchy, the US Constitution sets out a federal government and dictates the relationship between the federal government and state government." He started filling out his hierarchy diagram with some key words. "Under the US Constitution we have statutes, which are of course passed by congress. Basically, statutes are just laws passed under legislation. Then we have regulations, which are rules that address the details and practical applications of the law. Then we have common law, which are laws created by judges based on previous cases."

Mike thought of something, and his hand instinctively shot up. He didn't think before acting, and when he realize that he's going to have to speak in front of the mighty Harvey Specter, it was already too late. Harvey looked at him with surprise, not expecting anybody to interact in this lecture: "Yes?"

Mike cleared his throat, trying not to sound nervous: "Couldn't we also interpret common law as that the decision of the judge is evidence of the law that already existed before the judge gave their decision, and so if the rule already exists, we should apply the same rule in future cases by other judges? Because the judge's decision is based on an implied rule?"

Harvey stared at him, impressed. Of course he would never admit this to anyone, but deep down he knew that he thought the kid was amazing. "Well," He replied, "no, because in the doctrine of stare decisis it says that if a court has decided a case in a particular way, then the same court and the courts that are inferior to it must give the same decision in future cases that are similar. So the law is only created when the judge actually decides the outcome of a case, therefor the judge creates the law. Although, the Supreme Court, which used to be called the House of Lords announced in the 1960s that it would not consider itself bound by the stare decisis rule. Still, my point stands."

Mike listened intently, every word Harvey said being engraved into his brain. After that, Harvey continued to talk about the American legal system without any interruption. Harvey often glanced at Mike, taking keen interest in the blond teenager, which also happens to be the only teenager that isn't snoring. The lecture dragged on about an hour, until Harvey couldn't bear the sight of his bored audience anymore, so he ended the lecture. Mike slowly put the cap on his pen and closed his notebook, wanting to stay in the presence of the lawyer a little longer, disappointed that the lecture was so short. He wanted to ask Harvey more questions, but afraid that he might come off as stupid.

Mike was still in the auditorium even when everyone else left, pretending to tie his shoelaces. Harvey walked over and asked "What's your name?" Mike's head shot up with a surprised look on his face. "Michael Ross...although most people just call me Mike."

Harvey nodded. "Mike. I noticed you were paying a lot of attention. Do you read a lot about law?" Mike blushed slightly. "Oh, yeah. I uh, maybe want to become a lawyer one day and um, I've heard a lot about you and I think it's...pretty cool." What he really wanted to say is, _you are literally my idol and my life goal is to become you and I would literally carve my ears off with a rusty spoon just to get your autograph_. Harvey chuckled, "Well, Mike, you have a long way to go. How old are you?"

"I'm turning fourteen in a week."

"You're young. I bet high school is hard for you."

Mike laughed nervously, "Actually...I'm taking my AP exams in a semester." Harvey stared at him for a moment in disbelief. "Are you going to go to college early?"

"No..." Mike hesitated a moment before answering, "my Grammy can't live alone, and we can't afford college, yet. I need to take care of her."

"Oh," Harvey said, "I'm sorry. What about your parents?"

"They...passed away. Two years ago." Mike looked at the floor, avoiding Harvey's eyes. Harvey didn't know what to say, so they just stood in silence for a while. "Anyways," Mike continued, noticing the awkwardness between them, "I need to go now. It's already almost six and Grammy's waiting for me at home."

"Okay, before you go..." Harvey took out a piece of paper and quickly scribbled his number on it, "Here's my number. Call me if you find yourself in a legal situation. I need to do a pro bono every once in a while anyways." Which was a lie. Harvey gave the kid his phone number because he liked the kid. He thought the kid was smart and had a lot of potential, and maybe he could teach the kid someday.

Mikes eyes widened and took the number with both hands, treating it as if it were the holy grail. He said thank you three times in a row, then carefully put the piece of paper in his pocket and protecting it with his palms. Mike's was so happy that he received Harvey's phone number he was practically wagging his imaginary puppy tail, which made Harvey feel warm inside.

Harvey chuckled again and let the kid go off. He stared at Mike walk away and smiled to himself. "Smart kid," He mumbled to himself.

They'll meet again in a week.


	2. Moving In

Mike was having a panic attack. He didn't know what to. He just looked around, feeling nauseous: he saw people in white coats and blue gloves, ambulance attendants and paramedics rushing down the hallway with a cart, blue patterned scrubs, nurses pushing around IV drip racks, tissue boxes, hand sanitizers...then, oh God, there was the smell. The smell of alcoholic cleaners, the smell of stainless steel, the smell of bleach, the smell of sweat, rubber, marble, plastic...the sounds, too. The automated doors, the cries of the patient in the next room, the moans, the grunts, worried families chattering outside, pagers beeping, people murmuring out codes and directions in low voices, the sounds of the wheelchairs and the carts...everything seemed to be speeding up except for mike. Mike was living in slow motion, head dizzy, trying to orientate himself, trying not to faint. He managed to stumble to the bathroom and throw up in a sink. _I don't want to go back to the foster home, he thought, I don't want to go back to Mr. Coffman, I don't want to go back._

x

"Mr. Specter...Hi, I'm Mike. Mike Ross. I'm not sure if you remember me, I'm from the school lecture. You gave me your number."

"Oh I remember you. What's up?"

"Okay, okay...um..." Fumbling noises. People talking. Beeping sounds.

A frown formed on Harvey's face, and his eyebrows furrowed. Where is the kid at?

"I'm sorry for bothering you, Mr. Specter,"

"It's okay, you can just call me Harvey. Where are you? What's going on?"

"Grammy had a heart attack and I called an ambulance. Now I'm at a hospital."

Harvey didn't know what to say. He wasn't exactly the best at comforting people in these situations. After a few long seconds, he just said: "Oh."

"Well...yeah. You said if I ever get myself into a legal situation I can call you. Well...I don't have anyone else to call, and I don't know what to do."

"Okay...I'm listening."

"Child services came. They say Grammy's not deemed fit to be my legal guardian anymore," Mike said with a shaky breath, "they're going to put me back to the foster home, I don't want to go back to the foster home. And I don't have any relatives, and I don't have any friends, and grammy's awake and fine now, but they won't let me stay with her. And they say they're going to put her into a nursing home, and they-"

"Woah, slow down. I'm coming over, we'll talk when we get there. Where are you?"

"The Suits District hospital. Floor 3..Thank you so much, Mr. Sp- Harvey. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Stay put, I'll meet you there in 20 minutes."Harvey quickly grabbed his jacket and walked directly to the elevator, knowing that Donna had already called Ray.

Harvey arrived and tried to comfort Mike to the best of his abilities. Mike made it clear that he'd rather die than stay in a foster home, and Harvey didn't ask any questions. They tried to find other solutions, but came to no success because Mike didn't have any living relatives, and his neighbors are all gangs and drug dealers, and he didn't have any friends. Harvey thought of a solution, not the best solution, but one that he could live with.

He convinced child services that Mike was going to stay with him. Until his grandmother doesn't have a health problem for at least a month, Mike is going to stay with Harvey.

Mike went euphoric.

x

The moment Donna heard the news she burst out laughing for five minutes straight. Then she sent Harvey a lot of books, her favorites being: Masterminds and Wingmen: Helping Teenage Boys Cope with Schoolyard Power, Locker-Room tests, Girlfriends and the Rules of Boy World; How to Have The Talk with a Horny Teenager; The Guide to Being a Single Dad; Is Your Son Ready To Have Sex? She then had a long call with Harvey, mainly talking about: " _No_ , you cannot just feed him Chinese takeout every day" "Harvey, do you even own a washing machine?" "Did you not hear me? Yes, you're going to have to share a bathroom!" "I don't believe this. You don't know where to buy milk?"

Meanwhile, Mike was having a full-on freakout beside Grammy's bed. He was babbling on about how he is going to live with his idol, and he can't wait to move in... _oh, and do you think Harvey would let me come to the office with him? I wonder what pajamas he wears! Maybe I can even get to be his wingman, and I can go to court with him, Grammy! I might even be able to inherit his old textbooks from Harvard! I'm pretty sure he got the top of the class or something like that. Do you think I'll get to see his yearbook?_ ...And so on.

x

Mike was in a much better mood when they arrived at Harvey's apartment building. He was so happy that he doesn't need to stay in a foster home, and he gets to stay with Harvey. How great is that?

It's almost like Mike was a completely different person, he was babbling and ranting, jumping up and down like a toddler.

Mike laughed out loud upon stepping inside of Harvey's condo. Harvey was insanely rich. Mike started calculating the amount of money Harvey spends per year: _His upper westside apartment has got to be at least $100,000 annually, then he's got a car collection, which contains an Aston Martin that probably costs a good $350,000, then he's wearing a Tom Ford three piece suit, probably around $6,000 per each, and there's the $380 per bottle Macallan 18 whiskey, he probably also spends a good $30,000 on private club memberships, and $400,000 on a Patek Philippe watch, Berluti Calf loafers $3,000 per pair, a shit ton of vinyl records which cost around $3,000 maybe? So that's how much?_ Mike thought to himself, _Considering he probably has around ten different suits and three pairs of shoes, and god knows how much whiskey and scotch...that's around $953,000 per year. Harvey spends almost a million dollars, per year._

Mike tried not to make a snarky comment about the difference between his life and Harvey's. It's almost cartoonish how rich Harvey is.

"What's so funny?"

Mike chuckled. "Nothing, it's just that clearly you decorated your place based off of bangshift magazine or motor traders," He said while pointing at a car poster on the living room wall.

"Hey, I have a good taste, okay. You don't get to criticise that poster."

"Whatever. This place is dead, there aren't any plants or anything, I bet you can't even keep a cactus alive."

x

Harvey pointed Mike to the couch. "Sit." Mike obediently sat down, fiddling with his hands inside his hoodie pocket. "We need to have some ground rules. So..." Harvey pulled out a piece of paper Donna gave him, which was titled Ground Rules For Mike, "Ahem. First, always have your phone on, so I can contact you if there's any trouble." He eyed Mike, waiting for a response.

Mike sat there awkwardly, looking back at Harvey. "Are you..reading off that piece of paper?"

"Yeah, my secretary gave this to me. I have no idea how to take care of you."

Mike burst out laughed, almost choking. "The great Harvey Specter haves his secretary help him lay down ground rules for a teenager."

"Shut up," Harvey scowled, "Second rule: No drugs. No sex. No smoking. No drinking."

"Mmhm."

"No illegal insider trading, no stock manipulation, no trespassing public property, no fraudulent-"

"Okay okay, don't be a criminal, got it. What's the next rule?"

"Um...that's it."

"That's it? Nothing else? So wait, let me get this straight- you needed your secretary to-"

"Third rule: No making fun of Harvey Specter."

"I don't think I can do that."

"No poking the bear. No bopping the onion. No clobbering the cupcake."

"Clobbering the cupcake?"

"Yes, I was on a roll. Now, over there," Harvey pointed towards a guest bedroom, "that's your room. Try not to burn it down, alright?"

"Aye aye captain," Mike grinned while hauling his duffel bag into the room. "oh and...Harvey?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, for all this. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Rookie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I will not be posting for a while. I got into an accident. Skid on the sidewalk on my bike, bumped into a motorcycle. Now I have a dislocated femur bone and a half torn knee meniscus, and I'm in the hospital. Anyways, see y'all in a while!
> 
> Best Regards,
> 
> Cimotabus
> 
> 2021.2.19


End file.
